A Night at the Baxter Build
by Gouge
Summary: The 1st chapter of a possibly ongoing story dealing with the lives of the Fantastic Four. Mostly focusing on Reed and Sue, but other FF and non FF characters may appear. 1st story here so I would really appreciate feedback about what was likeddisliked.


Susan Richards was changing clothes in her bedroom at the Baxter Building. She was not putting on her normal attire; that being the Fantastic Four uniform she wore almost all of the time. She rarely wore anything else even at home and was almost never seen dressed differently away from family.

The reason for this involved a little known secret about the accident that gave the FF their powers. Everyone knew how poor Ben had been physically changed, but almost no one realized how the rest of the group had been changed. Reed and Johnny were hardly dedicated gym goers, what with Reed spending so much of his time in the lab barely eating and Johnny living the life of a celebrity playboy. But somehow people took the athletic physical shape they both had for granted, not realizing it was a side effect of the accident. As for Sue…

Sue knew she had always been very pretty; it would have been false modesty to pretend otherwise. But after the accident she'd changed. Whereas Johnny and Reed had gained muscles and body tone; Sue had become an almost impossible vision of feminine sexuality. Her complexion was smooth and flawless. Her skin was a lovely lightly tanned shade. Her figure, previously attractive but slender, had changed radically. Her chest size had increased while her waist had shrunk. Her measurements were an almost ludicrous 38D-20-36. Her legs had lengthened by several inches and looked perfect. In fact her body had become impossibly perfect almost overnight. Even her new larger breasts needed not the slightest support from a bra to stay high and firm. Most distressing to her at first was that she no longer grew body hair below the neckline. It had seemed the most inhuman bit of all. And just like Ben, she seemed to be locked in this body. She healed from injuries incredibly quickly. She couldn't even have pierced ears because the holes grew closed to quickly. And she didn't appear to be ageing. She still looked 19 when she didn't do her makeup to make herself look older and more mature. It was a little embarrassing to a mother of two.

It was right when Reed had designed the uniforms that Sue had asked for hers to be modified. The top acted as a sports bra, giving her support, and most important to Sue, it reduced her chest to a more manageable and less attention grabbing 36C. The waist and leggings were actually padded out to make her figure seem much less extreme. The reason she asked Reed for these changes was quite simple.

"Otherwise I look like a porn star's wet dream," Sue thought to herself as she looked at the mirror. She was dressed in a T-shirt and blue jeans, both a rarity for her. The T-shirt was stretched incredibly tight and she'd had to buy the jeans from the teen girl dept to fit her waist. That meant that it was so tight on her but and legs that it looked painted on. It was not a look she usually tried to go for. The reason she was wearing it now was simple. Agatha had the children away on vacation with her and Johnny and Ben had gone off to do..actually she didn't know, or want to know, what they'd gone to do. It was damn rare for her and Reed to be left alone. Between kids and disasters and Johnny and Ben they rarely had time to enjoy being a married couple. Now they did. But Reed had been in his lab for 2 days straight, and quite frankly Sue was a bit pissed.

"And horny," she thought to herself as she walked out headed for the lab.

"Reed are you still in here?" Sue strolled over to stand in front of Reed, hands on hips knowing the image she projected. "I'd wanted to spend some time with you. You know while we have some time…._alone_?"

Reed looked up and to her credit he actually paused to look her up and down a second time before he sighed and bent back to his work. "I'm very sorry dear but I've promised Tony Stark I'd finish the analysis of this compound that gave his amour such trouble. Maybe tomorrow."

Sue's expression dropped and she started to leave when the anger hit. She spun around leaned onto the counter and swept the containers Reed had been looking at into the floor. "To hell with Tony Stark! I'm tired of being a widow to this damn lab of yours!" As soon as she finished she instantly felt bad about it. Poor Tony probably needed that work…

"Susan!" Reed's voice had shock and quite a bit of anger in it.

Sue was instantly contrite and, a little ashamedly, turned on by the commanding tone he used. "I'm sorry Reed I just wanted a little attention from you."

He interrupted her, "So you acted like a child to get it. Very well I'll treat you like a child then." His arm stretched out and his hand grew and circled her waist. He lifted her and pulled her to him turning her in the air.

"Reed what are you….OOOOOWWWW!" Reed's other hand had stretch out into a crude paddle and he was started to slap her ass through her jeans. Before she knew it he had her bent over the same counter she'd swept clear and was spanking her the way her father had whenever she or Johnny had done something wrong. He was holding her hands over her head with his left hand. He'd wrapped his fingers around her wrists so they were effectively tied. Even through the jeans her ass was already stinging and beginning to feel hot. "Reed I'm sorry I…"

"Not sorry enough Susan. Think you're smart with those jeans to protect you? I'll fix that."

Suddenly Sue was jerked upright and she felt Reeds fingers stretch and wrap all over her body. He was shucking off her jeans and shirt faster than she'd thought anyone could given how tight they were. And his fingers were roaming, ten little tentacles that seemed to be everywhere. She felt them stroke over her breasts, and between her legs causing her body to tingle pleasantly. Then she was pushed forward, bent at the waist and Reed's left hand and fingers stretched out spreading her feet wide apart and lashing her wrists to her ankles using his fingers like living ropes. She was totally naked and bent double with her ass in the air, and…and Reed was slowly rubbing her ass and rubbing down between her legs? Sue had already been horny and now she was incredibly so. She just hoped Reed was as interested as she was.

"Now let's see where we left off. You've been naughty Baby-girl, and I don't mean just breaking things. You weren't even wearing underwear!"

And the spanking began again, but this time with no clothing to protect her, Sue found that the heat and stinging were much more intense. It went on and on, until it was beyond stinging and became arousing. Each slap of Reed's hand sent little shockwaves straight between her legs. In her current position she could look right up and see just how exited she had become. With no pubic hair to hide it, it was easy to see her pussy was ready for attention. The labia had become full and swollen while the inner lips were an angry red pulled back to show wetness beginning to leak down her legs. Reed had yet to even touch her clit, but it was huge, standing straight out from its hood demanding attention. But Reed just continued on spanking and Sue became even hotter. Finally in desperation to stop the spanking she formed a force field over her ass to give it and her pussy a second's respite.

Reed noticed immediately, "How dare you naughty little girl!" One of Reed's fingers stretched out around like a small lash and whipped round to slap right onto Sue's clit. Sue howled and the force field collapsed. The pain went straight to her brain, but right behind it was the most incredible tingling she'd ever felt coming from her clit. She opened her eyes and could see her clit throb and her entire pussy clench, trying to clamp down on something, anything to relieve the ache Reed had built up. And that was when she knew she deserved this. Just like she'd always deserved the spankings Daddy had given her. After Mom had died it was like the only way he knew to discipline her. She was spanked when she or Johnny did something wrong. She was always spanked instead of Johnny. Daddy had said that she was responsible for anything he did since she was his big sister. Sometime around the age of 13 she'd started to enjoy the spankings. She knew she deserved them and she loved the way Daddy was making sure she knew it. And after the spankings she was always aroused, but she tried to never let it show, but sometimes she thought Daddy knew. And then as she grew older she met Reed, so much older and so smart and confident just like Daddy had been….

Something in Sue gave way and she began pumping her ass to Reed's spanking as she began to cry "Yes! Oh yes you're right Daddy! I'm a bad naughty girl! Just make me better so you can love me!! Please!" And the spanking stopped and she was pulled around straight into Reed's arms.

"Shhhhh. Don't cry Baby-Girl. It's all over now and Daddy loves you."

"Really? You do?" she sniffed and stopped crying.

"Oh yes. And now I'll make all the hurt go away if you'll be a good girl."

'Oh I will!" And still feeling the pulsing between her legs she added shyly "_All _the hurt Daddy?"

"Yes all." His hand strayed between her legs "And since you promise to be good I'll even fill this hungry little hole you have here.

She felt Daddy's finger stretch, plunging deep inside her, vibrating against her G-spot. She threw her head back and moaned as his other hand wrapped around her left tit like five little tongues rubbing all over it. He bent his mouth over the right one and stretched his lips around her entire tit to suck on it all at once. The sensations were overwhelming and Sue felt her hips beginning to move as an orgasm approached, but Reed stopped everything and pulled her away.

"Not yet Baby-Girl. You don't get your treat yet."

She was pulled back into the same position that Daddy had spanked her in. She saw his arm stretch away and grab something and come back. Daddy reached down holding a something small and metallic, barely the size of a dime. Before she could say anything he clamped it onto her engorged clit.

"There now my girl, this little toy will only let you cum after Daddy does. Only bad little girls come without permission." Bent double, Sue watched through her legs as Daddy stripped and came up behind her. "Are you ready to have that hungry little hole filled up now?"

"Oh god yes! Please Daddy I need to cum so bad Daddy! Please let me cum!"

"Soon my girl. Soon. After I have you can too."

She felt his cock against her and she watched as he slid it deep inside her in one easy stroke. Then Daddy began to fuck her like a jackhammer, pulling her ass cheeks wider apart and slamming them faster back and forth with each thrust. And his cock was growing. She could feel it.

"I'm going to fill that naughty hole ALL the way up! Maybe then you'll learn to behave yourself!" Daddy told her.

And she felt his cock slam into her and grow until it was as big and wide as she could take. And oh god it felt amazing! She was right on the edge of cumming, had been since Daddy had started fucking her, but the little clip was keeping her from getting over the edge. She knew from past experience that it could make her ride the edge of an orgasm for a good hour if Daddy wanted her to, but God she was sooooo close….

Now she screamed, "Bigger! Bigger and harder! Please Daddy fuck me! Take that pussy like you own it Daddy!!" And she moaned as she felt him grow just that little bit more and slam into her just that little bit harder. She knew she never had to worry about being stretched out; due to the accident she would always be just as tight as she was at 19.

"Yes you are a little naughty still aren't you? Well Daddy can fix that. I'll just have to fill both of your little holes won't I?"

He let her hands go and pulled her up and then bent her over the counter again, never stopping the rhythm of his cock. Then she felt something growing from the base of it, a second cock splitting from the first. It was already slick from all the wetness Sue was pouring out, and without warning it wormed its way straight into her ass. It thrust in time with the other cock and within a few strokes it was growing to the same size.

"Like that you naughty girl? " Daddy asked.

"Yes!! OH FUCK YES!" She imagined his cock looking like a huge tuning fork, divided in two, filling her pussy and ass. And the rhythm kept changing; first one at time then both plunged in together. And god they were both still growing ever so slightly. On every in stroke they pulsed huge stretching her and touching deeper than she'd thought possible. Then as he pulled out they shrank to withdraw all the quicker and leave her feeling echoingly empty for a split second before they plunged back in stretching her to almost the point of pain. The small bit of flesh that kept the cocks apart had been stretched so thin by the giant things that it almost felt like one huge cock. And both cocks were starting to vibrate now! Sue ground her head into the counter; was aware that her check was wet and realized she'd been drooling. She didn't care. She'd have cum a dozen times by now if only Daddy would let her! But she knew that the vibrating cocks meant he was close to cumming as well. And then her own orgasm would happen and she knew it would be gut wrenching for her. She knew that Reed's cock only vibrated like that when he was close.

And she knew he did this, play acted the Daddy part, because he knew she secretly loved it. And she loved him, god right now she knew just how much she loved him. _What other man could put up with her bizarre oedipal complex? What other man could be this devoted?_ Reed's speed increased yet again making Sue pussy begin to spasm in time to his thrusts. _And oh god what other man could ever fuck me like this?_

"Reed oh god I love you so much! Fuck me Reed! Make me cum darling!" The vibrations were more intense and she knew that her words were bringing Reed closer to climax as his strokes became even faster and the vibrations more intense. As each stroke forced a breath out of her, she put into a word," You. Are. My. Lover. My. Husband. My. Best. Friend. My. Daddy." She felt it then, the final speed up of Reed holding on for a last few seconds. She felt her own orgasm triggering and kept shouting in time to his thrusts, "And. The. BEST! GOD! DAMN! FUCK!! IN!! THE!!! **WHOLE!!! FUCKING!!! UNIVERSE!!!!"**

And then Reed exploded with her only a split second behind him. She couldn't form any words except a primal scream she thought they could have heard on the newsstand 52 floors below. She couldn't see, her vision had exploded into a searing white light and she felt like she was falling down somewhere, but the searing pleasure between her legs just went on and on and on until the light faded into darkness and sleep.

Three days later the FF were cleaning up the aftermath of Blastaar attacking the Baxter Building. Sue was keeping the crowd back while Reed was clearing up rubble from the street below. She was walking to him when it was all over and she saw her picture on the cover of a tabloid next to Namor, the Sub Mariner. The headline was "**Namor's my man. He makes me feel like a woman! Reed is the real cold fish**!!" She couldn't help but laugh as she walked up to Reed. They'd never know how wrong they were.

"So Johnny and Ben were talking about going to some movie premier tonight. They built a special chair for Ben. And since Agatha and the kids won't be back for another two days I thought you and I might spend some more _quality time_ together."

Reed smiled, "Of course dear. But I think it's my turn to determine the circumstances after last time. I've been thinking about my high school days. It was very annoying to be only 12 at the time."

"Reed you don't won't me to…"

Reed smiled.

"Sigh! Alright I've still got that cheerleader outfit somewhere……"

The End


End file.
